


can't get you out of my hair

by irl_pikachu



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Human AU, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Mutual Pining, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, TW FOR ABUSIVE PARENTS!!, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, its a relatively small part of the story but still is present, so please be careful!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irl_pikachu/pseuds/irl_pikachu
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate.“Your other half.”“The person you were created to be with.”“Your perfect match.”People have different names and theories for why soulmates exist, but it's widely accepted that they’re out there, and your mission in life is to find them.With the way our world works, it’s rather impossible to pretend your soulmate doesn’t exist, when looking in the mirror is a constant reminder that there’s supposedly someone out there for you.In a world where everyone has a streak of their soulmates hair, Luz Noceda wakes up on her first day at Hexside to find her soulmate streak has changed from a slightly lighter brown, to a unmissable bright teal.She'll be okay! It’s just a new school and a few first impressions, it couldn't possibly go that badly... Right?(SPOILER: chaos ensues)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 21
Kudos: 338





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone has a soulmate. 

“Your other half.”

“The person you were created to be with.”

“Your perfect match.”

People have different names and theories for why soulmates exist, but it's widely accepted that they’re out there, and your mission in life is to find them. 

With the way our world works, it’s rather impossible to pretend your soulmate doesn’t exist, when looking in the mirror is a constant reminder that there’s supposedly someone out there for you.

We’re all taught in from being young children, from parents and teachers in awkward sex-ed classes: at some point throughout puberty, you will grow a streak of your soulmates hair, whether it’s curly or pin-straight in whichever colour they currently have it in, and they are the one who you are destined to fall in love with one day. 

As a result of our strange biological system, people often dye their hair odd unnatural colours to make themselves stand out more: walking down the street it’s not uncommon to see bright orange or purple braids and bobs. There’s also the people who reject the societal norms and simply shave their heads which seems to be the only way to truly avoid their soulmates existence: since the soulmate streak somehow seems to withstand hair dye, as if it’s an exact live-action replica of a natural streak on your other-half’s head.

Mama was the first to notice my streak whilst brushing through it when I was nine, and she was overcome with excitement. 

“Mija look! Your soulmate streak, it’s a beautiful mousey brown! Oh my little cariño growing up!” 

I remember her smile, and the way she tucked her own soulmate streak behind her ear and I remember not knowing how to feel. Mama never spoke about Dad or her streak. It’s a sleek black stripe hidden away in her chocolatey hair which she tucks away into a bun most days. She never particularly made an effort to hide it but I think that’s sadder than if she cut it like most divorcees do. Sometimes I wonder if Dad still has her’s but I don’t think I care. He hurt her and us, and I think my resentment towards soulmates stems from him. 

But thinking of that day I still remember my tentative excitement as she showed me the small lock of light brown by my left ear, and the way she pinched my cheek. I think that day I understood what the fuss around soulmates were all about, as the butterflies in my stomach appeared for the first time: thinking of someone who’s name I don’t even know.

Ever since then I’ve had one streak of a lighter brown in my slighter darker hair: my soulmate streak.

Until today that is, when I found myself staring into my mirror and my streak was a bright turquoise. The day before my first day at Hexside, with an unmissable streak which everyone is sure to point out! 

Seriously? I’m already bound to stand out as a transfer student coming in half-way through the year, and now my soulmate wants to make this year even harder for me?

It’s as if the stars are telling me Hexside isn’t for me. 

But despite all my fears and objections Mama convinced me to shove on my new school uniform and to walk out the door. 

I’ll be okay! It’s just a new school and a few first impressions, how badly could it go?


	2. Maybe then they'll be proud of me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intro to amity and her ~edgy backstory~ 
> 
> tw// child abuse, abusive family

AMITY’S PERSPECTIVE

This was the last thing I expected to be doing on a Sunday night. I’m sitting on my bathroom stool and my mother’s hands are rushing through my hair, smothering it in a light blue cream which stings my scalp. She’s been threatening to dye my hair for a few years now, and now that I’m 14 and I can’t get away with saying that I’m too young to bleach my hair. 

“That’s much nicer.” A sickly smile is painted on my mothers’ pale lips and she seems pleased in the reflection of the mirror. Staring back in the mirror at me is a face I don’t recognise. My previously chocolatey brown hair is now a minty green matching my mothers, and I think the expression on her face is pride. I wouldn’t know for sure, I don’t remember the last time she was proud of me.

“If only you didn’t have this ugly brown streak… I would dye that too if I could.” Her tone is sharp and piercing as she tugs at my soulmate streak, it hurts since my scalp is sensitive from the bleach, but I would never tell her. “Well… This boy better be perfect Amity, we wouldn’t want him ruining our reputation now, would we?” I shook my head. “Pardon?” 

“No mother. Of course not.” 

I’ve never loved the idea of soulmates. I would ignore it if I could. I’ve never been interested in silly crushes or romance, much preferred playing with Willow or when I got older, just spending time alone. How was I meant to find him and simply be content with being a “girlfriend” or “wife” my entire life? All this time I’ve always been an extension of my parents reputation. A “Blight” and a “daughter”. I guess maybe I’d just like to be known as **Amity** one day. 

But that's not how this world works. And that's not how my family works either.

Ever since I was a small child I’ve been controlled by my parents, never choosing my own companions or passions in life, and now as a teenager when I should be finally finding my own path my stupid soulmate streak is just another shackle round my ankle. 

The only time I’ve ever liked the idea of soulmates is with Willow. That sounds strange I know, but I’ve never been as happy as I was those few years in kindergarten I shared with her by my side. I don’t mean in a romantic way!! Even now at fourteen I haven’t felt any butterflies or “love”, let alone with a girl... Of course I didn't like her, I'm straight just like my parents, and my friends, and Emira and Ed and everyone in my life! Why am I even thinking about this! I'm just overthinking...

Anyways, the true platonic connection I felt with willow is definitely the closest to love I’ve ever felt. 

When we were younger we would joke that we’d just ignore our stupid soulmate streaks, abandon our small town and live together somewhere new, where no one new us or cared who our parents were… 

But that’s ridiculous! Two girls running wild and ditching their responsibilities? It couldn’t happen now anyways, my parents forbid me from talking to her a few years back and I could never rebel against their orders. It’s simple, I’ll find whatever stupid boy my soulmate streak wants me to find, marry him and have a few stupid children to continue my fathers legacy.

Maybe then they’ll be proud of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! sorry about the delay, started college last week so i'm a lot more busy!! i hope you really enjoyed this chapter, please keep commenting and leaving kudos and everything it really makes my day!!  
> honestly comments are what keeps me writing, so thank you everyone who has left one! 
> 
> love you all, please stay safe and enjoy!! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!
> 
> i hope u really enjoyed this first chapter, i'm hoping to update often since i'm really excited about this concept! it's loosely based off of a really old tumblr post you may recognise, but i haven't reread it before writing this or anything, just want to clarify it's not a completely new/original soulmate au!! 
> 
> please leave kudos comments and bookmark it!! that'd mean the world to me <33


End file.
